


Bucky Barnes is Officially the Best Boyfriend Ever

by paper_wrangler



Series: Winterhawk Week Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_wrangler/pseuds/paper_wrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the best boyfriend ever, so sayeth Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes is Officially the Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff. 
> 
> I regret nothing, but it is unbeta'd so it's an imperfect nothing I regret! : )

Clint shivered as he ran up the steps to his building, his cheeks pink with cold and his fingers numb in the pockets of his thin coat. He checked the mail in a hurry and proceeded to race up the stairs. Bucky should be back from the VA where he was volunteering with Sam, and Clint was excited to see him. He’d been in California checking up on Katie-Kate, and Skype dates just weren’t the same as seeing his metal-armed grump face to face.

Clint burst through the door with a cheery, “Lucy, I’m home!” and promptly tripped over Lucky who was right there by the door, wagging his tail in greeting. 

Bucky laughed from his perch on the couch, shaking his head at Clint’s antics. “What are you doing, you loon? Get over here.”

Clint happily toed off his boots and abandoned them to Lucky’s delight by the door, joining Bucky on the couch and proceeding to press chilly kisses to his warm cheeks. 

“Gah, your face is freezing!” Bucky shouts, trying without much success or effort to avoid Clint’s advances. “Did you walk from the airport?!” 

Clint chuckles and continues to kiss Bucky, “Sorry babe,” he says unrepentantly, “I took the subway but there was a delay so I got off two stops early. I couldn’t wait to see you!”

Bucky sighs and shakes his head, but the broad smile on his face is Clint’s clue that he is as pleased to see him as Clint is. 

“I made something for you.” He says, smiling at Clint’s immediate glee. “I’m not promising it’s any good, but Sam thought it’d be good therapy so, here you go.” He handed Clint a lumpy package and fidgeted a bit as Clint opened it.

Clint stared in shock at the open package in his lap. Sitting there was a beautiful purple scarf, hat and gloves, obviously hand-made. He touched the soft yarn and marveled at the feel and the purple yarn, the color of his uniform accents. 

Bucky watched him closely. “Do you like it?” he asked worriedly.

Clint looked up at him a bit blankly. “Do I like it?” he repeated, “Bucky! I love it! It’s amazing! You’re amazing! You’re the best!” He promptly without warning jumped on Bucky, knocking him back against the couch and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend silly to both their satisfaction.

Yup, much better than a Skype date.


End file.
